Im Dying My Beloved
by CreepingDinosaur
Summary: How do you tell you beloved that your dying? Right when I got him back, I fell. My strength failed. The sickness got worse, and worse. Until he noticed it wasnt some ordinary cold or fever. I refuse help, he will move on and and find someone worth loving.


**Edward leaves in new moon. Well he is back two months later, not able to keep away from Bella. When he comes back she is sick, deathly sick. She refuses help. Will she let Edward help her before she dies? Or is she just too stubborn. One shot.**

**Bella Swan.**

Second period. Yay. No, I really am excited. To go home. Ok, not really. I havent been excited for months. If I didnt have a beating heart inside me, you would think I was dead. Yes, I was dead on the inside. If I had the guts to kill myself, I probably would. Wait, no nevermind, I most definatly would.

I sat down barely tapping my pencil on the desk. I didn't have the mind to do it right.

I coughed into my dark blue hoodie sleeve and received glares from a few surrounding students.

I dont care. I never have.

"OK, class listen up!" The biology teacher called the attention to him. Not bothering to look up I coughed a few more times into my sleeve, then wiped some sweat droplets that formed on my forehead away.

"There are 5 new students, well technically there back. They were here last year."

Ignored.

"Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper you may take a seat in the back four rows. Edward you can sit in the empty seat next to Ms. Swan."

My pencil dropped off the desk making a tinkling noise on the tile. My gaze snapped up and -well I would say my heart was breaking even more- but I don't have a heart. Nope. _He _has it. And he broke it. Figures.

The chair beside me scooted slowly against the hard tile floor.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I couldn't breathe. What little breathing I have came out in short breathless pants.

He looked so handsome. Stop! No looking at him. What are they doing back anyway? Didn't they leave because of me?

Wasn't it I who was not good enough. Not pretty enough. Not suitable for Edward? Surely Rosalie thought something like that.

When I peeked back at her, she smiled slightly. My breathing caught and the sweat came faster.

It was about 32'degrees outside. But I was hot and freezing at the same time.

I sharply raised my hand. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" The teacher asked as he scanned through our math test from last Thursday.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked politely as I could. It sounded hoarse. My voice. I couldn't breathe!

The teacher sighed and set his papers down.

"This is the third time this week, Ms. Swan." He said sternly but obviously annoyed.

All eyes were on me now. Edwards were like burning fire into my side. I need to get out of here.

I think I'm going to through up. I can feel it come up...

"Please." I croaked out. He looked surprised at the sound I just made. Did he understand it?

"OK, go ahead, but hurry." He said. Now his voice was laced with minimum concern. Thanks I really need it _now. Sike._

I stood up sharply and walked quickly out of the room not taking one glance back.

I went to the bathroom and leaned over one of the white disgusting toilets.

Sweat was all over now. I slowly got off the floor and took my jacket off. It took all the strength in me. I collapsed on the floor again panting.

I didnt have the sinking feeling anymore. Thats good. I'm really not a fan of throwing up.

My tank top was showing my shoulders. I felt relief that I was cooling down. The bathroom door squeaked open and I quickly got up.

Alice and Rosalie entered. Vampires don't use the restroom. They were probably fixing their makeup.

"Bella." Alice whispered as I ran out as fast as I could. I ran to the outside and to the courtyard.

I left my hoddie back in the bathroom. But this air felt so good. I kept running. I only looked back once, to see if they were following.

They say never to look back. You will always get hurt. Just my luck.

I ran into something hard. I mean really _hard._

Strong bulky arms steadied me and I looked up into light grayish black eyes. Emmett.

"Bella." He chuckled. Probably because I ran into him.

I squirmed out of his grip on my shoulders and ran the other way around the corner. Jasper was walking straight towards me.

What was this? Some horror movie? This is exactly like the part where the girl cant excape. Nobody can. And nobody does.

I turn around and the rest of them are walking my way. Alice bouncing like a jack hammer.

"Bella!" They all called as I ran to the parking lot, hopped in my rusty old truck, squealed out of there at the limited 55 miles it aloud, and went home.

I hopped out of my truck stumbling with loss of balance. In my condition I really shouldn't drive. I knew better.

But the only thing was is that I don't know what my condition was. Ive been feeling sick for a month straight.

Always puking every morning and every night before I go to sleep. The worst part of my puking, is that all that came out was air and blood.

Sweating came often. Like right now for instance. As I slowly swayed up the driveway testing my balance I was sweating. The little beads formed on my forehead. I wiped them away and fumbled with my keys at the lock.

My vision was going on and off. Sometimes, like now, my vision would sway like my body.

I finally stuck the key in and turned it. Pushing the door open took little strength. That's a start.

Maybe I was getting better? No. I've been hoping for too long. Hope isnt something I like.

Hope is looking forward to something. I have nothing to look forward to. NOTHING.

"Ow." I moaned out loud to no one in particular as a shooting pain shot through my head. I grabbed handfuls of hair and gripped my head as tight as possible.

I managed to make it upstairs and onto my bed. I knew I would be either sitting or lying here for a while. Maybe even until tomorrow morning. My back and rib cage were in pain. It took all my strength just to lift myself off my bed.

I swayed as I reached up for the blade on my dresser. I used it last night to cut my steak. Charlie knew I was sick, just not how sick. He was nice enough to bring me dinner in bed before he left.

I twirled it around in my hand. Wishing I had the guts. Not hoping I ever really would. Hope sucks.

I placed it on my wrist. Nope I would never slide it down hard enough. But to only wish that I could escape this hell on earth. It was a dream of mine.

Being sick every day, I feel like im already dead. Just my heart wont stop beating.

When it does I shall be very happy. Happy. It sounds like a fantasy.

I hardly remember being happy.

My only memories that I can actually remember are with Edward. My angel. My guardian angel.

When your guardian angel leaves, you die. Nothing is there to look over you. Nobody to fight for you.

Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all.

My angel left. Not that I blame him. I wasn't good enough. I understand that. I regret that I couldn't be. I wish I could be. Im wishing for a lot now arent I?

Wishing is simple, you think of something you want or desire and try your hardest to hope that it will come true.

I slid the blade slowly across my arm. Feathery light touch it had. Not enough pressure. Not enough guts. Not enough brains.

Well if I did have any brains at all. This knife would be in the kitchen drawer downstairs.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." A loud deep, but still velvety, growl came from my window.

In a flash the knife was out of my hand. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. He was here. But why?

He never looked so good. Even my flickering eyesight could tell that he was and always will be the most perfect man to ever walk this planet.

"So, what exactly were you trying to do with this?" His voice was low and angry. I understood that. If he were the human and I as the vampire, I would be upset to. Only if he were in my position though. He doesn't understand.

I am dying. I am glad that I got to see his face once more. It was a pleasure, that was all mine.

I couldn't speak. My voice would be crackling and I would be gasping in air.

"Nothing." I managed out. It sounded like I thought it would. Exactly like I thought it would.

His eyes popped open wide when he heard my voice. I shifted my eyes to the shiny edgy knife in his hand. His followed mine.

"I don't have the guts to anyway." I murmured, not looking him in the eye.

I layed back carefully, trying to ignore the sharp pains radiating throughout my whole body.

"Don't have the guts to do what?" He whispered.

"Kill myself." I stated. He sunk down to the floor watching me carefully.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It came out rather rude.

"I couldn't help it." He whispered.

"Couldn't help what?" I turned my head slowly to look at him. His eyes. Warm beautiful topaz eyes shouldn't be covered with the concern and hurt that he had in them.

"Staying away from you."

"My blood cant be that appealing. And if it is then go ahead, take it. I don't care." I looked up at the ceiling whilst talking. Imagining little pictures in the popcorn wall.

"Its not your blood." He growled. I looked over and jumped at the how close he was. Kneeing at the side of the bed he was staring at me intently.

"Then what is it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Its you."

"What do you want from me?" I hissed. I didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't getting to the point. And I was very impatient these days.

"I want to have your heart. I don't deserve it, I know. But I cant live without it. Being gone. It was torturous. I didn't do anything, nothing. I was useless to my family. They were all upset with me after I made them leave. But at the time it sounded best. Your safety was all that mattered to me. I was stupid and it took me a two months to realize that I would die without you. Nothing can compare to my love for you, Bella. I will always love you, even if you don't love me back." He took my hand in his and sat on the edge of my bed. He looked measuring how fragile my hand must look and feel right now.

"Edward, you've always had my heart. I forgive you. I feel if I dont I will regret it. But I cant say no to you." I smiled for the first time in two months. Realizing how much more Edward meant to me than anything else.

I was literally dying without him. I believed he meant the things he said. He eyes were always open to me, telling the truth.

Now I don't understand why I did believe him in the forest two months ago. That bothers me.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered and looked at me. I sat up with his help and sighed. The ache in my lungs deepening.

"I don't know." I said and stood up.

"Your sick." He noted.

"Yes." I nodded.

"From what?"

"I don't know."

"I'm worried." His voice was laced with pain. I hated that I was the one who caused that. I was always causing and getting pain. Payback? Hm. Maybe...

"Its probably just a cold." I shrugged. He got up and took both my hands in his, he leaned his forhead against mine and we backed into a wall.

"I love you." He whispers delicately and strokes my already too fragile cheek. I would've blushed. But all my blood went down the drain this morning.

"I've always loved you." I whisper. He leans in and presses a soft gentle kiss on my lips. I take the little energy I have and kiss him back.

"You behaved." He chuckled. I looked back in time and giggled slightly to when I used to wrap his locks around my fingers and press him harder to me. He would get so frustrated, it was cute.

"Hm." I muttered and leaned my head against his chest.

I would have done the same thing as before. I defiantly would have forced him to kiss me longer. I couldn't. I didn't have the strength.

That saddened me. When I get what I wanted, I was dying. Not having enough time to enjoy what meant the most to me. What I was in love with I didn't have time to love. He didn't deserve that. He deserved all the love he could get. He needs it, not from me, from somebody worth him loving back.

"Want to explain the knife to me?" He whispered.

"No, I was just going downstairs to wash it." I shrugged. He pulled back and looked me in my eyes. He knew I was lying, I knew I was lying. Oh well, he dropped the subject and pulled me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To my house, Esme has been dying to see you." He smiled. When we got outside, he turned to me.

"Shouldn't you have a jacket?"

"No." I whispered. I averted my gaze to the car. I walked slowly to the passenger side. He was there before I, and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I muttered and buckled my seat belt.

"Your welcome." He said sadly and closed the door gently. He knew something was wrong, and it hurt him that I wouldn't talk about it.

"Rosalie smiled at me in class." I said suspiciously.

"She missed you."

"Right." I scoffed. She loathed me and all that I was. Puny human.

"I'm serious, love." He took my hand across the middle console. The cold of his skin felt so wonderful against my burning up flesh.

I noticed what he called me. He shouldn't be calling me that. Not that I didn't like it, because I loved it. But I didn't deserve it.

We pulled up into the thick rocky gravel driveway and he opened my door for me. I looked around and smiled at the memories.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I need you." He says back.

He hugged me close, too close. Not any closer than he used to, my lungs are failing miserably these days.

I pulled back and bent over coughing.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He apologized over and over again and helped me straighten up.

"Its fine. Its just my cold, it makes me cough." I said nonchalantly and walked forward to the house pulling him with me.

"Bella!" Esme through the door open excited and came to my side.

I smiled as she hugged me gently. They probably heard my coughing episode.

"Bella!" Alice squealed in her high pitched tone and tackled me. Luckily, she was short and didn't squish my lungs to much.

After they all said the hellos to me Esme invited me inside. Edward held onto me the whole way, by my waist.

"Bella were so happy Edward gave up his stubborn act and came back!" Alice continued with her babbling and her fast words were making my head spin. I put a hand to my forehead.

"Whoa, Alice slow down." I said. Laughter erupted throughout the house. They thought I was joking. I wasn't, my head felt sick right now.

Edward wasn't laughing. He was staring at me intently, giving me the chills.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He stated and looked away, his face hard.

How do you tell you beloved that your dying? How do you even know your dying when you haven't even seen a doctor? Is it proof enough that you _feel_ dead inside? That the only thing keeping you alive is your love for your beloved?

I guess, the only thing keeping me alive before was the hope- I mean wishing that Edward would come back. To say he loved me again. And now that he was, I was actually trying to hold on. My fingers were stuck to the edge of the cliff. That's how I see it.

And when I fail to keep my strength, my fingers start slipping. Then all together I fall. And die?

Is that what is supposed to happen? It doesn't seem fair. Although what really does, in my life?

"Wheres Charlie?" Carlisle asked and handed me a glass of orange juice. Had Edward told them I was sick? He just found out.

"He witnessed a man get murdered by the police station. He wanted to help the wife get her justice, so he went to Colorado to help with the court case." I took a sip of the orange juice and marveled how it slid down my throat easily, unlike everything else.

And like everything else, this would be out of my body and into the toilet by 9:00pm tonight.

"Who is stupid enough to kill someone in front of a police station?" Emmett laughed.

"Poor dear." Esme said sympathetically. I nodded along with her.

"How long will he be gone?" Jasper asked.

"Two weeks longer."

"Ooh! Bella you should stay here!" Alice chirped happily.

"Um, Alice. I don't know." I stuttered through my sentence. Great...

"But why?" She pouted puppy dog eyes and all. Her stare was getting to me.

"Alice." Esme scolded.

"I'll think about it." I whispered and looked away from her wide eyed stare.

"Bella can I talk to you upstairs?" Edward asked lowly.

"Why they can hear everything anyway." I muttered. I didn't want to tell him, not now at least. He wouldn't take it pleasantly. He would find someway to blame himself, then leave again.

I want my last few days, weeks, months or whatever to be with him.

"Please." He asked and held out his hand for mine. I sighed and got up ignoring his hand and went to his room. He shut the door and I plopped in the middle of his bed.

He started pacing back in fourth on the light tan carpet.

"Theres something your keeping from me." He whispered continuing his same footsteps.

"No. There isn't." I said firmly. I wasn't lying. I am really not keeping anything from him.

If I think I'm dying, then that's my business. Right? Right. I could feel my lungs becoming heavier around me heart. My air cutting off and faltering.

I coughed into my hand several times before my lungs were clear again.

"Oh really?" He asked and rubbed my back.

"Edward im sick. Human get sick, all the time." I stated and layed back against his pillows. He frowned at me.

"I don't like you being sick." He layed down next to me and I rested my head on his chest, relishing in the cold.

"It'll pass." Yes, that was a lie.

At about 7:00pm he decided to take me home. I made him stay with me. He didn't seem to mind. He was actually joyed to. We watched a movie and as I was falling asleep on his chest I felt the sinking in my stomach. Then the rising up my throat.

I jumped off Edward and ran straight to the bathroom, closing the door on the way.

I puked up everything. Which wasn't much. I started dry heaving. It hurts, bad. My chest was pounding faster and faster with each seizing minute.

"Bella, love?" Edward knocked on the door twice.

"Uh, just hold on." I mumbled and rinsed out my mouth. I brushed my teeth and opened the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and kissed my temple.

"Yeah. Throwing up is part of the job description for getting sick." I laughed slightly. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style and ran into my bedroom.

"I can walk." I said glaring at him. He pecked my lips and moved so I was on his chest again.

"I know, but I would rather carry you."

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too my Bella." He stroked my hair until I fell asleep. Probably a while after that too.

_4 days later._

I woke up gasping for breath. My sickness has gotten worse with the passing days. Edward hasn't failed to notice. Actually all the Cullen's were worried.

Carlisle offered to examine me two days ago, I of course declined. He was shocked, but I tried my best to convince them all it was just a cold. That didnt work, no shocker there.

I brushed my hair throuroughly and let it fall down in loose waves down my back, I noticed how it looked less shiny than usual. Alice was still not happy with my wardrobe.

Today she would blow over the top when she saw me in my white tank top, blue boot-cut jeans, and white tennis shoes. I wasn't in the mood. Today I couldn't breathe out of my nose. It sucked. More than usual.

That feeling was here again and I ran straight back to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

I felt cold strong hands brush my neck and pull my hair out of my face. I leaned back after I was done and groaned.

"You shouldn't have to see this." I growled.

"You should let Carlisle examine you." He growled back. I got up and brushed my teeth then grabbed my school bag and headed outside. Today was Friday, good. The weekend was coming up and I could relax a little.

I felt him walk up behind me.

"Theres nothing wrong with me. I'm sick. I have a fever. It'll last a few days."

"Your lying."

"How do you know? You cant read my mind!"

"No! Your damn right I cant! But I can read your eyes." He stroked under my eye, where the big purple spots were deepening. I turned away as the tear fell over my lips and down my chin.

"Lets just get to school." I whispered softly and slid in his car without his help. He got in with a hard poker face on.

When we arrived at school the rest of them greeted us. They sensed the tension and didn't bother it.

I hated it to be this way. To fight with Edward when my life as we knew it was ending. My lungs were collapsing yet again and I coughed into my sleeve a few times.

Edward leaned against the hood of his car and placed his head in his hands.

"Bella-"

"Save it." I walked into the school and went to first period.

During second period they were all there and I could feel the worry radiating off of them.

It made me sick. To worry my loved ones like this. The teacher was writing words on the blackboard and when I looked up my eyes shifted into blurry.

The words were mixed up and all over the place. I was seeing two teachers, everything around me was red and moist looking.

I gripped my head in my hands and groaned quietly. Only vampire ears would've heard me.

It felt like a dagger with a jagged edge stabbed me in the temple. The pain was shooting from head to toe and I couldn't breathe. At all. My lungs were not working. I could feel it.

My hair was tangled in my hands as I breathed in slowly.

I shot my hand up and the teacher looked annoyed to see it in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Can I use the restroom?" I didn't have time to hear his answer, I was running out of there as fast as I could. My hand covered my mouth. The bathroom was dirty and I sat on the floor anyway.

Nothing came out. Only air.

"Bella!" Alice said panicked and helped me off the ground.

"I cant breathe." I said quietly.

"Honey we have to get you to Carlisle." Rose said and brushed some hair out of my face. I leaned on the sink and shook my head.

"Im fine."

"Isabella Marie Swan you are going to Carlisle right now!" Alice said sternly and helped me walk out to Edwards car. The guys were waiting there and Edwards eyes looked lifeless. He strode across the parking lot and held me in his arms.

"Get her to Carlisle. We will take your car." Alice said sadly. Then we were off. He was running faster than he had ever been before. The first time was heaven to this. I gripped his shirt and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, love. But we need to hurry." He whispered. His voice was broken and cracking.

We arrived at his house two minutes later and Esme was shocked.

"Oh dear." Carlisle said and ran around the house setting up what I guess was his hospital equipment.

Edward cradled me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what love?" He asked. I couldn't answer I fell. My last finger slipped. I lost my strength.

"Bella? Bella! Sweetheart stay with me!" I could hardly feel his cool hands on my face.

_********************************************_

_Beep._

What the hell?

_Beep._

Can someone turn that off?

_Beep._

Please?!?!

_Beep._

Come on!!

_Beep._

Damn you.

My eyes flickered open and I saw Edwards head leaned on the side of the white looking hospital bed I was on. He was gripping my hand in his and his lips were resting on it.

I ran my other hand through his hair.

"I'm dying aren't I?" I whisper. He looks up, not startled he probably knew I was awake.

He doesnt say anything, he just stares into my brown eyes.

"I knew it." I nodded and let the tears stream down my face. He wiped them away and kissed my cheek.

"No your not."

"Don't lie to me!"

"You've been lying to me!"

"I'm sorry!" The tears were coming and they weren't going to stop.

"Bella im sorry." He said and hugged me.

"I didn't know I was dying. It just felt like it." I sniffed and wiped away my tears. I groaned at the needle sticking in my arm.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We would've fixed you." He asked.

"6 days ago I didnt have a reason to live." He winced. I know that hurt, but he wanted to know.

"You could've told us when we got here."

"Edward I've been wanting to die for two months."

"Then you came back and I was already dying. I didn't bother to say anything because I thought I would die and you would move on. You deserve someone who can be with you in your forever."

He was across the room in a second. He stare was hard and scrutinizing.

"How can you think that?" His voice was hard.

"Its just how I think."

"I don't want anybody but you, your my life, my love!"

"You left me!"

I instantly regretted saying that. I didn't realize what I was saying.

"I'm sorry Edward! I didn't know what I was saying." I apologized.

"No, no your right." He sunk down to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Carlisle said that when I left your heart was broken, it was apparent that you stopped eating, stopped sleeping, all you did was cry. The heath path you took destroyed your immune system. Then you started to get sick, not bothering to take medicine, the sickness got worse." He shook his head in his hands and looked up at me.

"Im so sorry." He whispered.

"I love you so much Bella. I shouldn't have left. I came back anyway and look what I did! We should never have met. I should've died in 1901."

"No! Dont ever say that! I dont regret one moment I have ever spent with you! My life would be nothing without you. The only thing I regret is not being enough for you."

"You are enough."

"No, I am not. I'm a fragile ass human, who is currently living off these machines!"

"That is what I am right? I'm only living because of these machines." I stated knowingly.

"What do you want Bella? I'd do anything for you. I just want you to live." He pleaded, his eyes were red and puffy, but he could never cry.

"What I want you would never give me." I looked away from his thick gaze and around the room.

The were machines all over, I was in a professional hospital bed, and there was only one lamp on in here. Creating little light.

I looked back at him and just seemed to realize what I wanted.

"Do you want to become like me?"

"I told you on prom night."

"Do you want to become like me?"

"I only want to be with you forever. But if you don't want me forever I'd rather die." He took my hand in his.

"I want you so much longer than forever Bella. You are my forever. I will not let you die."

"But the pain-" He added.

"That's my problem." He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. My eyes were focusing in and out again. My head fell back against my pillow and I moaned.

Suddenly there were 5 other people in the room staring at me worriedly.

"Edward her heart is failing. You've made the decision, now do it." Carlisle said strictly.

"I dont know."

"Edward! Do it! You have one minute before her lungs collapse." I recognised Alice's voice. Now I couldn't see anything, only hear.

I felt cold hands on my waist and Edward leaned into my ear.

"I love you, my beloved." He whispered then his lips grazed my neck then bit in. They continued to my arms, ankles, and my heart.

The searing pain didn't come till not a while after.

********************************************************

The pain was unbearable, though I kept my mouth shut. Screaming wouldn't do any good. Not in the position I was in. I believe I was out for atleast a day and a half already.

I could hear things now. Everything was so perfect as it went into my ears. I could twitch my fingers. But I didn't dare, for if I did then I would scream. It was better if I stayed still throughout this pain.

It felt like fire coursing through my vains. It has been that way since an hour after he bit me.

Suddenly the fire got hotter, if that was possible. It went hotter throughout my whole body and it took all I had not to scream. Then it subsided into my heart. Lingering there for about a minute, then it was gone.

"Bella? Love can you hear me?" A extremely velvety almost excited voice asked. I opened my eyes as a warm hand touched mine.

"Edward?" I gasped. His temperature was the same as mine. Well, of course that would happen. We were the same now. The same!

"You look so beautiful. Not that you weren't before." He smiled. I grabbed him by the shirt and hugged him with all my might.

"Ow." He muttered. I released him immediately. He looked gorgeous, perfect.

"Oops." I giggled. There was laughter surrounding us. Everyone was watching me carefully.

"Its alright love. Just now you have to be careful of me." He chuckled.

"Bella how is your throat?" Carlisle asked and moved away from Emmett and the rest.

I noticed it now. A slight burn in the back of my throat. Nothing bad.

"Um, I can hardly feel it." Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Only when you mention it." I laughed.

"Damn it." Edward groaned.

"What?"

"I still cant read you mind." He groaned and rested his head in my lap. I chuckled and ran my hands through his hair.

"This is unusual." Jasper noted.

"What?"

"You should be craving blood like mad right now. More than the rest of us combined when we haven't hunted in two weeks."

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, not really." Alice chirped and skipped to my side with a giant mirror.

"Bella you look so gorgeous." She gushed.

"She always was." Edward mumbled into my lap. He moved aside so I could see in the mirror.

She was beautiful. The woman staring back at me. Just as beautiful as Esme, Alice, and Rose.

"My eyes." They were crimson red.

"A month or two of animal blood will make that go away." Esme smiled.

"We should go hunt, just in case love." Edward said. I nodded and got off the hospital bed.

We ran outside and into the forest. We had to jump over a river and when I went to leap the midnight blue silky dress Alice put me in ripped up to my thigh.

"Alice!!" I growled. I slit both of the sides all the way up to my thigh and continued to jump over the river.

I kept running along side Edward. He stopped in the middle of a field and I ran around it once then came beside him.

"I feel so good." I laughed ecstatic.

"Bella, I must say I'm sorry for what I put you through." I groaned.

"Edward your killing my buzz." I whined.

"I'm killing your buzz?" He laughed.

"Yes as a matter of fact you are." I poked his chest sternly. He started walking forward to me.

He was the hunter and I was his prey. That was the game he was playing.

He crouched down on all fours and prepared to jump.

"You wouldn't."

Then he pounced on me sending us flying backwards into the field. We landed with a thump on the ground.

"Oh I would." I climbed on top of him and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was different, more heated and passionate. He didn't hold back this time. Suddenly there was a tree on top of me and pressing me into him.

"Emmett!!" He yelled. I threw the tree off of us and looked around. Emmett and the others were watching us with amused expressions.

"You shouldn't be angering the strongest vampire in the family." Edward smirked.

"Strongest! Yeah right!" He scoffed. I charged after him and he ran around the field. I chased him not longer than a minute then tackled him.

My foot was on his throat and I was steaming in the inside.

Stupid idiotic ass. I finally get to a higher level with Edward and he has to ruin it.

"How'd you do that?" Edward asked. Suddenly in front of me.

"I tackled him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No not about him. You just said he's and idiotic ass, but your lips didn't move."

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

I moved off of him and stood in front of Edward.

"I didn't say anything out loud, I thought that he was an idiotic ass."

"Hey, im right here!"

"You thought it?" Edward asked. I nodded. He picked me up spinning me around in a circle.

"Are we missing something?" Rose asked.

"I just read her mind." Edward beamed.

"But how come I cant read it now?" He pondered.

"Ha, Edward got frustrated when he couldn't make out with Bella." Emmett laughed. My anger raised in me and I took a step toward him.

Edward caught me in his arms.

I swear I will make him suffer.

"How?" Edward asked.

"How what?

"How will you make him suffer?"

The others looked at us like we were crazy.

"I thought that."

"Hm." Edward pondered.

"Maybe, Bella is like our ancient friend. She could be a shield." Rose suggested.

"A shield?" I asked.

"When she gets angry her shield slips because she is a newborn." Alice said knowingly.

"Well, lets try it out." Emmett suggested.

"Bella, Mike called today and wanted to know if you would go to the movies with him. I told him you would be delighted to."

Ew! God no! Mike? Ew! I started remembering the one time he tried to kiss me...

"He tried to kiss you!?!?" Edward said outraged. I smiled sheepishly.

"He didn't succeed." I laughed.

"He better not have." He growled. I kissed him quickly not wanting to get carried away with the others standing right here.

"We will have to do more research on this." Carlisle said.

"Yes but now it would probably be best if Bella hunted." Jasper said politely then smiled assuring me.

After Edward showed me how to hunt the burn subsided. Now we layed in Edwards bed together.

"I didn't realize I wanted this. To be with you forever has been my wish all along. I got excited at the fact of you becoming like me." He said and played with the my hair.

"I realized that I wanted to be with you forever, and I was excited that I get the chance to." I nodded smiling.

He bent down to kiss me. It was deep and passionate. Slow but absolutely amazing.

"Marry me." He whispered against my lips. If I were still human my breath would have stopped and I would have fainted.

But since I was no longer human all I could do was smile and nod.

"Yes, of course." I smiled and crashed my lips to his.

The feeling of sickness can be a real downer. I laugh at this when I hear it. But after being sick for two months i realize that I wasn't as sick heath wise, as what was really getting me down was that I was giving up. Giving up Edward. I was giving up _hope _for him.

Yes, I have been hoping all along. I'll admit that now. Hope is something im proud of. If it wasn't for hope then I wouldn't be where I am now. About to get married to my beloved.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

We sealed it with a kiss. A long passionate kiss, the fire in it will never burn out, and never begin to dull.


End file.
